Y dice tanto tu mirada
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: La primera vez que va a estar con Alec, la noche no resulta como Magnus espera; Helen se siente más sola que nunca en su nueva residencia, la isla de Wrangel, hasta que alguien aparece; Catarina acostumbra ayudar en hospitales mundanos e instiste hasta que consigue la compañía de Ragnor; Jonathan tiene una fascinación morbosa por el color rojo, sobre todo cuando viste a Clary.
1. De no primeras veces

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Cazadores de Sombras es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto: "Amor, amor" del Foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"._

* * *

 **De no primeras veces**

* * *

La primera vez que van a estar juntos, Alexander es un manojo de nervios y manos torpes que buscan colarse por entre los pliegues de ropa. Le alza la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos cuando sumerge su lengua dentro de su boca. Sabe a bebida mundana, esa a la que apelan cuando quieren olvidar el sentido de la realidad.

Las pupilas están dilatadas y las piernas luchan por mantenerse firmes. Pronto llega a la conclusión de que Alexander está borracho.

«Tengo miedo —recuerda sus palabras, las mejillas arreboladas—. Es que tú tienes tanta experiencia, será mi primera vez.»

Entonces, lo hace retroceder hasta que cae de espaldas sobre el colchón y le quita los pantalones para que esté más cómodo. Hace a un lado los mechones de cabello y le besa la frente.

—No quiero que sea de esta forma, no contigo borracho —susurra—. Duerme, ya tendremos tiempo de retomar lo que comenzamos.


	2. Enamoramiento en el aire

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Cazadores de Sombras es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto: "Amor, amor" del Foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"._

* * *

 **Enamoramiento en el aire**

* * *

El viento que sopla no es tan fuerte pero le lame las mejillas como un beso gélido y hace que sus mechones de cabellos dorados se enreden los unos con los otros; el clima de la isla Wrangel le resulta tan poco familiar, le recuerda al cruento invierno.

«Estoy envuelta en soledad —piensa mientras el vapor de la taza asciende en una nube opalescente—. Los extraño tanto.»

Casi parece percibir la presencia de sus hermanos: Tavvy riendo alegremente mientras Dru corre detrás de él, Livvy queriendo que le presten atención, Ty sumergido en su propio mundo, Jules perdido entre sus pinceles y pinturas, y Mark barado en algún lugar con la Cacería Salvaje.

De repente, unas manos suaves se posan sobre sus hombros y unos labios murmuran:

—Espero que no me hayas echado de menos.

La sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

—Estoy mintiendo si digo lo contrario —asegura besándole—. Te he echado de menos, Aline.


	3. Hospitales mundanos y piel azul

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Cazadores de Sombras es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto: "Amor, amor" del Foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"._

* * *

 **Hospitales mundanos y piel azul**

* * *

El niño tiene los ojos cerrados cuando Ragnor Fell entra en el consultorio, la observa mover la mano por encima de la herida supurante y ésta se cierra como por arte de magia. Al abrir levantar los párpados, el pequeño asegura que ya no le duele nada y brinca de la camilla para demostrarlo. Obtiene un dulce como recompensa.

—No se supone que cures a los mundanos con tus poderes —dice con tono de voz neutral—. ¿Para qué me hiciste venir desde tan lejos?

Ella le guiña un ojo.

—No finjas que no me has extrañado, Ragnor. Además, un poco de suelo estadounidense te vendrá bien.

Catarina Loss es todo piel azul, ojos expresivos que parecen leerle el alma y sonrisas interminables. Quizás es por eso que no puede negarle nada, ni siquiera cuando se trata de ayudarla con sus labores en el hospital.

—Después de todo, ya me estaba aburriendo de estar solo en casa.


	4. La sangre llama a la sangre

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Cazadores de Sombras es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto: "Amor, amor" del Foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"._

* * *

 **La sangre llama a la sangre**

* * *

Rojo.

Intenso y caótico rojo que hace delirar a Jonathan Morgenstern. Su cuerpo se ve envuelto por un delicado satén que contrasta contra la negrura de la noche. Clarissa es una silueta volátil que se mueve con pies ligeros, cabello de fuego que se agita al compás de los pasos de Jace y labios estirados que forman una sonrisa.

¿Puede existir una criatura tan perfecta?

El rojo se mezcla con el dorado y se funden dentro de la mirada de Jonathan. Se forma un matiz que le roba el aliento y la oportunidad de pensar con claridad, al contemplarla de ese modo. Cierra los ojos, buscando un atisbo de voluntad, pero en sus pupilas sigue brillando el carmesí de su vestido y de su boca.

Ese deseo nace desde el fondo de su ser como el magma de un volcán, corrompiendo sus sentidos. La sangre llama a la sangre, no hay forma de esquivar la naturaleza.


End file.
